fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Gevallen Engel: Hoofdstuk 20
right Rijk van de Astronomie, het jaar 1733. Rosanna geeuwde breed en sloeg haar boek dicht. Daarna stond ze op om wat te gaan eten die avond. Er was al een goede week voorbij gegaan na hun eerste missie en die avond zouden ze een bal houden om de avond voor de volgende missie te vieren. Rosanna had het steeds beter kunnen vinden met de anderen; ze had een ondeugende-vriendinnenband met Adamaris, kon heel vriendelijk doen met Orabelle erbij en plaagde Norse Naito vaak. Ze keek erg uit naar het bal; ze wou indruk maken op de jongens van de Smaragdbloedlijn en vooral Mica, maar ook op Naito en Cornelius. Daarom zou ze afspreken met Orabelle vlak na het eten om een jurk uit te kiezen, terwijl Adamaris er bij ging komen om iedereens haar mooi te maken. Cyramelia zou geboeid toekijken; dat wist ze nu al. Na het eten - curry - ging ze naar de kamer van Orabelle en Cyramelia. De naaister zat op haar bed te bladeren in een boek terwijl Cyramelia half op de grond lag en kreunende geluiden maakte. 'Ik ben veel te moe om naar het bal te gaan!' zeurde ze. 'Je kunt gewoon wegglippen halfweg, niemand zal het merken,' raadde Rosanna haar optimistisch aan. 'Oké, dat zal ik doen.' 'Goed, zal ik jullie eens mooi maken?' zei Orabelle toen ook Adamaris te kamer binnen kwam huppelen en de deur op slot deed. Ze sprong wild op het bed naast Orabelle waardoor het andere meisje op en neer wiebelde. Cyramelia, Rosanna en Adamaris riepen in koor 'Jaaaa!' en Orabelle begon afmetingen te nemen voor hun kleding. 'Hoe kun je dat in deze paar uur maken, Orabelle?' vroeg Adamaris. 'Ik kan heel snel naaien en bovendien ga ik het doen op een basis; de jurk zelf bestaat dus al.' In stilte keken de meisjes toe hoe Orabelle vingersvlug kant, zijde en tule aan elkaar rijgde en aan hun jurken vastmaakte. Daarna begon ze met borduren en decoreren; zo gingen er hier en daar kleine edelsteentjes op de jurk. Al gauw waren alle jurken klaar. Rosanna nam hem dankbaar en voorzichtig aan. De jurk had een prachtige lichtblauwgroene kleur en erop was een patroon van zalmroze roosjes en gouden spikkels. Hij was erg dik door alle tulle die in de rok zat en het lijfje was strak en stevig. Het had twee lange mouwen die niet vastzaten aan de rest van de jurk, gemaakt uit een halfdoorzichtige stof die op kant leek. 'Hij is prachtig!' riep Rosanna en ze gaf Orabelle een dikke knuffel. Adamaris was ondertussen ook klaar met het aantrekken van haar jurk; hij was langer dan die van Rosanna en kwam net niet aan de grond. Hij had een diepe zilverachtig groene kleur. Er zat minder tulle in de rok, maar hij stond wel mooi recht en viel als golvend en rimpelend water omlaag door de soepele, losse stof. Haar lijfje stond mooi recht en gaf haar een goede houding; dat zag er mooi uit omdat Adamaris al best slank was. Ze had lange mouwen die haar mechanische arm bedekten. Cyramelia's jurk was net zo lang en sleepte een stukje over de grond. Hij had een grijzige violette kleur en het lijfje was mouwloos. Er waren edelsteentjes op genaaid. Rosanna trok haar lichtblauwe jurk aan die tot haar kuiten kwam en knoopte de strik om haar middel toe. 'Nou, doen ons haar maar Adamaris!' zei ze toen allevier de meisjes klaar waren. Adamaris grijnsde breed en zette ze één voor één voor zich waarna ze even later klaarstonden met ingevlochten, opgestoken en krullend haar. 'Ik neem aan dat we klaar zijn,' zei Cyramelia voorzichtig glimlachend. 'Kom, we gaan naar de eet... euh, balzaal.' De vier liepen richting de zaal, vrolijk babbelend. De Woonzaal was voor het eerst sinds ze er waren uitgestorven; het leek erop dat iedereen naar het feest ging. Er klonk vrolijk geroezemoes en pianomuziek op uit de voormalige Eetzaal en Rozanna liep naar binnen met de anderen achter zich aan. Het feest zag er erg fijn uit; het was gezellig door de kaarsen en de lusters in combinatie met de donkere nacht en het maanlicht op het meer dat te zien was door de grote ramen. Enkele gordijnen waren half dichtgeschoven en er was een grote houten dansvloer waar een paar Smaragdbloedlijnheksen rondzwierden met hun danspartners. Een meisje met lichtblauw haar opgestoken in een losse knot en een jurk met een schubbenpatroon stond naast een meisje met lichtblond haar in twee vlechtjes. Cecilia! Rosanna's beste vriendin was op het feest! 'Cecilia?' klonk Orabelle's verbaasde stem naast Rosanna. Ondertussen rende ze naar de twee toe, opgewonden springend. Orabelle liep er ook gauw heen. 'Cecilia, leuk om je weer te zien! Wat een toeval...' zei ze glimlachend. 'Ohhh jij bent de dame van de naaiwinkel! Wat een verrassing dat ik je hier zie...' straalde Cecilia. Rosanna leek stomverbaast. 'Dat moet jij de vriendin zijn waar Cecilia iets voor wou kopen, toch?' vroeg Orabelle aan haar. 'Ja, dat klopt!' zei Cecilia vrolijk.'Er zijn veel gasten op dit feest en ik ken de Smaragdbloedlijn, daarom werd ik uitgenodigt,' legde ze nog uit. 'Fijn! Hoe is je reis verder verlopen?' vroeg Rosanna. 'Heel goed, ik was gelukkig in de buurt van Huize Smaragd. Anders had ik niet kunnen komen.' 'Wie is je vriendin trouwens?' vroeg Rosanna met een blik op het blauwharige meisje. 'Dit is Mino, ze woont hier ook, het verbaast me dat je haar nog niet ontmoet hebt.' Rosanna trok een wenkbrauw op.'Ik dacht dat we de enige gasten waren... Ik heb haar nog nooit gezien 'Mino woont eigenlijk niet in het kasteel zelf...' zei Orabelle ongemakkelijk. Rosanna vroeg zich af waarom. 'Oh, waar dan?' vroeg Rosanna nieuwsgierig. Mino keek heel onwennig en weigerde oogcontact te maken.'Eh.. het buitenverblijf, eigenlijk. Ik kan niet zo goed tegen de koude van het kasteel...' Cecilia glimlachte beleefd en zei; "Excuseer, ik ga even een toertje maken en zien of ik nog kenissen tegen kom.' Rosanna zag Adamaris kletsen met Cornelius, die netjes meesprak ook al leek het erop dat hij genoeg begon te krijgen van haar vragen. Ze zag hoe Orabelle vlug naar haar en Mino zwaaide en de levende pop rende dan gauw naar Cornelius en zijn praatgrage gezelschap toe. 'Hé Cornelius, er is iemand die ik aan je wil voorstellen, kom je mee?' vroeg ze vrolijk. Adamaris keek een beetje gekwetst toen ze Cornelius weg nam bij haar en ze samen naar Mino liepen en Rosanna voelde een steek van medelijden. Samen kwamen ze naar Rosanna en Mino toe, die Cornelius liefjes groette. Cyramelia kwam aanlopen en keek schichtig om zich heen voor ze naar Rosanna, Orabelle, Mino en Cornelius toerende. 'Ik denk dat er iets in de drankjes zit,' fluisterde ze bezorgd. Cornelius keek haar nieuwsgierig aan en Rosanna fronstte. 'Hoezo?' 'Adamaris heeft er van gedronken en toen werd ze zo moe dat ze bijna naar haar slaapkamer gekropen is. Toen is ze daar in slaap gevallen op de grond. En Kico ligt zomaar te slapen in de tuin... en ik zag dat Naito aan het knikkebollen was op een stoel. Zij hebben alledrie gedronken.' Rosanna keek om zich heen en zag nog meer gasten vermoeid rondstrompelen. 'Dat viel te verwachten op een feest met heksen,' zei Cornelius.'Die halen altijd wel wat malle fratsen uit, maar normaal gezien komt het goed dus maak je geen zorgen en drink geen alcohol als je hier nog wilt blijven.' Rosanna kreeg een rothumeur; wat stom van die heksen om te prutsen met de drankjes! Maar haar pittige mening tegenover hen veranderde al gauw toen ze Cheryl aan zag lopen. De jonge heks zag er beeldschoon uit; haar gezicht leek een perfect maskertje en haar ogen staken fel af op haar zwarte haren die elegant opgestoken waren. Er hingen twee smaragdkleurige juwelen omlaag uit haar haren en ook haar oorbellen waren gemaakt van deze juwelen. Ze droeg een lange, eenvoudige zwarte jurk die rimpelde als de golfjes van het meer en ze was zo intimiderend mooi dat Rosanna ineenkromp en wenste dat ze in haar kamer was gebleven. 'Hebben jullie Naito gezien?' vroeg ze. 'Hij heeft alcohol gedronken en is ondertussen naar zijn kamer gegaan,' zei Cecilia die aan kwam lopen. 'Ken je Naito?' vroeg Rosanna. 'Ik heb hem net ontmoet,' zei ze glimlachend.'Hij is een aardige jongen hoor.' 'Fijn dat hij zich voorbeeldig heeft gedragen; zoiets verwacht je niet van Norse Naito!' De meisjes giechelden en Rosanna was blij dat Cheryl niet op haar neerkeek, maar gezelschap zocht in haar aanwezigheid. Het feestje was erg leuk en duurde nog tot de maan hoog aan de hemel stond. Toen begonnen de meeste feestgangers af te druipen, te vertrekken of naar hun slaapkamers terug te keren. Rosanna was voldaan, voelde zich warm en vol vanbinnen en alle glimlachjes van die avond stonden nog op haar gezicht getekend toen ze door de gang terugwandelde naar haar slaapkamer. Ze was desondanks erg moe en verlangde naar het zachte, comfortabele bed waar ze zo in wegzonk en de dikke volle kussens die haar gezicht troostend verzwolgen. Ze wou net de hoek omslaan om de Slaapgang te betreden toen er een hand tegen de muur voor haar neus sloeg. Ze schrok zich een hoedje en deed een stap naar achteren. Darren stond voor haar en keek haar peilend aan terwijl hij nonchalant tegen de muur leunde. '...Darren?' vroeg ze. Haar hart bonsde in haar keel. Of eigenlijk; haar klok. 'Sorry van laatst,' zei hij met tegenzin.'Ik vroeg me af of je me nog steeds zo leuk zou vinden als je m'n magie had gezien.' 'Ik heb geen mening over je,' zei Rosanna met een frons. Haar lichaam deed hartstikke veel pijn van vermoeidheid en ze had het gevoel dat ze nu gewoon al in slaap viel, of gewoon in coma om lekker lang te blijven slapen.'Ga nu aan de kant want ik wil m'n kamer binnen.' Ze nam aan dat ze een van de betoverde heksendrankjes had gedronken en wenstte dat ze gewoon water was gaan halen tegen de dorst. Ze zou pal voor Darrens neus in slaap vallen als ze nu niet naar bed ging. Het woog desondanks zwaar op haar borst. 'Darren,' zei ze moeizaam.'Ga aan de kant.' De halfdemon kneep zijn ogen een beetje dicht.'Is er iets?' 'Niets dat jou aangaat! Ik ben moe, ga nu aan de kant en laat me binnen!' zei ze gefrustreerd toen ze opzij langs hem wou glippen en hij haar weg blokkeerde.'Wat moet je?!' 'Ik wil dat je m'n excuses aanvaard,' zei hij eenvoudig. 'Oké, excuses aanvaard,' snauwde Rosanna en ze ramde langs hem heen. Ze duwde de klink van haar deur open en voelde een felle pijnsteek in haar borst. 'Wel verd-' haar stem liet haar in de steek en ze vroeg zich in paniek af of dat slaapdrankje effecten zou hebben op haar magische klok. Die was immers zwakker dan een normaal hart en in stilte vervloekte ze die heksen terwijl ze zo hard op de deurklink leunde dat de deur spontaan openvloog en ze met een bons op de grond viel. Lag het gewoon aan het drankje en was Adamaris ook gewoon zo in slaap gevallen? Of liet haar hart haar echt in de steek? Maar niemand wist er van... als ze een hartstilstand kreeg zou ze zeker sterven. Ze haatte haarzelf erom en wenstte dat ze Adamaris had verteld over de transplantatie; die had stille en stevige handen en kon haar helpen in een noodgeval met haar mechanische kennis. Rosanna voelde het. De stilte, alleen de ruis in haar oren en de kalmte in haar borst die even zwijgend was als een meer vol stilstaand water. Oké, het drankje had effect op haar klok. Ze had een hartstilstand. 'Rosanna...' hoorde ze een stem in de verte vanuit het bed.'Ben jij dat? Waarom ga jij ook al op de vloer slapen..' Ze voelde lichte voetstappen op het tapijt toen Adamaris bij haar neerhurkte om haar in bed te helpen, en smeekte in stilte om redding. Als de stilstand nog een beetje langer duurde ging ze dood. Ze was al aan het doodgaan. En niemand die het wist. 'Rosanna? Rosanna?! Orabelle, help!!!' God zij dank. Adriel viel de diepte in, dieper, dieper, dieper, dieper, Kico in haar armen, maar het Engelenkind liet los en Adriel viel met zo'n harde bons tegen de grond dat de hele aarde even beefde en een grote stofwolk omhoog rees. Ze voelde zich gebroken en verminkt, haar vleugels lagen slap op de grond en langzaam schoof ze overeind. Haar lange goudblonde haar zakte in lokken over haar schouders en schermde haar gezicht af van de grote, harde wereld en ze huilde. Grote zilveren tranen stroomden over haar wangen; Engelentranen. Ze snikte en schokte en jammerde en liet zich helemaal gaan en waar haar tranen landen werd de grond een diep zwart van kleur. Haar haren werden bij de wortels zwak en de kleur verspreidde zich verder en verder tot de toppen. Ook haar vleugels werden geleidelijk aan zwart. Ze richtte haar witgouden ogen op naar de hemel en schreeuwde haar longen uit haar lijf waardoor de aarde weer begon te beven en de grond pikzwart werd voor zover ze kon kijken. Het Hemelrijk was corrupt en ziek en ze wou niet dat haar familie daar zou opgroeien of erger; net zo corrupt zou worden. Ze zou alles veranderen, al kostte het haar haar leven. En die dag maakte Adriel een belofte. Adriel stopte met haar overpeinzingen aan het verleden toen ze Cyramelia zag. Ze had het vertrouwen van het Engelenmeisje ondertussen wel al gewonnen en bovendien stond de volgende missie al vast. Ze liep naar haar zusje toe, die haar verrast aankeek. Ze spraken nooit vaak met elkaar. Cyramelia, wil je even meekomen?' vroeg ze.'' Haar zusje knikte en volgde haar de tuin in. Ze gingen achter een grote heg en een stel rozenstruiken staan. 'Je vraagt je zeker wel af waarom ik contact op zocht met jou en je groep.' zei Adriel. 'Omdat je mijn grote zus bent!' zei Cyramelia onschuldig glimlachend. '' '... nee, niet helemaal. Cyramelia's glimlach stierf weg en bezorgdheid fonkelde in haar ogen. '' 'Toen ik nog in het Hemelrijk woonde ging ik om met demonen. Ze gaven me een profetie.' '' '... een profetie?' '' 'Mijn jongere ongeboren zusje zou de koningin van het Hemelrijk worden en alle genootschappen samenvoegen,' legde Adriel uit.'Ik wou het vertellen aan de leider maar voor ik de kans kreeg werd ontdekt over mijn connectie met de demonen en werd ik gemartelt en verbannen.' ''Cyramelia was doodstil en keek met grote, glanzende blauw-violette ogen naar Adriel alsof ze haar smeekte te zeggen dat het maar een grapje was. '' 'Maar ze wisten dat wat ik wou zeggen waar was. Daarom ben je verstoten, Cyramelia. Daarom hebben ze je vleugel afgescheurd. Omdat jij de leiding niet mag krijgen. Maar Cyramelia, jij bent de echte koningin van het Hemelrijk. Je hebt royaal bloed en jij moet alle stammen samenvoegen en er over heersen. Ik wil je helpen.' ''Cyramelia's ogen stonden vol tranen.'Nee! Nee!!' gilde ze.'Ik wil er niets mee te maken hebben!' Ze deinsde achteruit en Adriel kon wel vloeken toen ze wegrende. Haar plannen waren om zeep. Hoofdstuk 19 ��O�� Hoofdstuk 21 Einde! Ik heb dit hoofdstuk gelezen Op 5 punten geef ik dit hoofdstuk... 5 (Geweldig!) 4 (Goed!) 3 (Oké) 2 (Bwah) 1 (Nah) Niet vergeten om een comment achter te laten over wat je van dit hoofdstuk vond! Als je vragen hebt over het verhaal, stuur dan een mailtje naar Gevallen.Engel.04@gmail.com. right Categorie:Gevallen Engel Categorie:Gevallen Engel: hoofdstukken Categorie:IJsdroom Vogeltje